narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and the twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Alongside his brother, they were the first to be born with chakra. Background Kaguya Ōtsutsuki gave birth to twin sons, the first humans to be born with chakra. He is the younger twin. When Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo also had the ability to wield chakra, Kaguya as the Ten-Tails tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her within Hagoromo. Sometime later, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path from his body to seal it onto the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of his clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind.Fourth Databook, pages 216-217 Hamura eventually died, and along with much of the clan, only Toneri survived by the time 1000 years have passed. Personality As he chose to seal his mother, ending her reign of terror, Hamura was a man who believed in peace and freedom. Also, he was very dutiful, as he remained on the moon to guard Kaguya's sealed body. Appearance Hamura was a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead inherited from his mother. He also had no eye brows and long light-coloured hair with bangs combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark on his left palm. Abilities One of the most powerful figures in history, he was able to defeat the Ten-Tails in battle together with his brother. In battle Hamura wielded a sword with presumable proficiency as well as a shakujō.Naruto chapter 670, page 11 He was also noted to have inherited his mother's powerful chakra and wielded the Six Paths Yin Power in his left hand that he used in combination with Hagoromo's Six Paths Yang Power to seal the Ten-Tails into the core of the Chibaku Tensei.Naruto chapter 690, page 4 Dōjutsu Byakugan As a wielder of the Byakugan, Hamura had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Truth-Seeking Ball Hamura also had the ability to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls,Naruto chapter 670, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 690, page 4 which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin–Yang ReleaseNaruto chapter 689, page 7 and the Six Paths Sage Chakra.Naruto chapter 674, pages 9-10 Positioned in a curved formation, he typically wielded a black shakujō. Legacy Before going to the moon, his bloodline continued which eventually would become the Hyūga clan and the Byakugan was also passed down to them. His descendants of the Ōtsutsuki clan also acquired the Byakugan, however they sealed their eyes in the Tenseigan altar. One of his descendants and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri Ōtsutsuki misinterprets his will while trying to punish mankind for abusing chakra and using it to have wars.The Last: Naruto the Movie References id:Hamura Ōtsutsuki pl:Hamura Ōtsutsuki